The Remedy To My Malady
by xXLittleBaphometXx
Summary: AU: Levy and Lucy are forced by Jose, an evil man to work as entertainers at his strip club. They escape and are saved by Erza and Pantherlily who bring them to Fairy Tail. Their pasts have a iron grip on them still. Levy is scared of men and Lucy has a hard time trusting others. Can they be saved? Trigger Warnings: Violence, Swearing, Rape/Molestation, Drugs, Suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this story is dark and will contain many dark themes. I'm not going to mark each chapter with a trigger warning, instead i'm saying right now that there will be violence, gore, drug use, possible suicide, rape/molestation and lemons. You have been warned. Make sure to review! Also 'Italics' indicate thoughts._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter One

(Lucy's POV) The dirty room spun around as Lucy gripped the pole. Alcohol and sweat assaulted her nose as music blared and floor shook. Men whistled and catcalled as money was thrown, she swung herself left and wiggled her hips. ' _I hate this place, i hate these men, i want to leave.'_ Her face was completely monotone as she paraded around the pole for the pleasure of the dirty men in the crowd. She threw a glance out into the crowd while in mid-spin to locate her best friend Levy, she spotted the petite girl in a mini skirt and tube top serving drinks to already intoxicated men. Their hands were touching her as if they owned her and her face was red, fear was seen in her eyes and Lucy gritted her teeth for her poor friend. ' _The men are swarming her, i have to help her. Levy's already been through too much, i know shes thinking of thinking of her past...'_ Lucy felt sudden anger, she was angry that Levy had to endure this job and these men. She was angry they had to live in constant fear. She was angry they didn't have the courage to get away. ' _I want more than anything to run from here as far as i can, i want Levy to be safe from men and i don't want to be forced to degrade myself for money.'_

Lucy's anger sparked determination, she would make as much money as she could tonight. Then they could add it to their stash, they'd be closer to escaping. She reached behind her and fiddled with her bikini strap while thinking of Levy. ' _This is for you, i'll make sure they don't want to grab you Levy.'_ Lucy's top fell to the floor and she changed her look of anger to one of enticement.

"Oh boooys~ I have a special show for you tonight." Lucy sang out as she blew a kiss into the crowd. The men whistled even more and some dropped their jaws, shouting obscene comments and phrases to Lucy as they gawked at her breasts. On the inside Lucy felt mortified, she was naked, save for her bikini bottoms, in front of a crowd of men but she bottled it up for now. She had to focus for her and Levy's sake. She noticed Levy watching with wide eyes and confusion, Lucy winked to her letting her know she was now off the hook and safe.

(Levy's POV) Levy watched Lucy's display of provocativity with confusion and shock, Lucy wouldn't just willingly get naked for strange men like this. ' _Whats going on Lucy?'_ She then caught her blonde friend's eyes, Lucy winked at her. Her eyes held kindness in them that was directed only towards her. Levy then knew what she was doing, tears stung her eyes and guilt swept through her. ' _Shes did that to help me, its all because i had a night terror last night about my dad... I can't let Lucy do this alone, i know shes embarrassed. I have to make more money tonight for us.. We can't keep living like this.'_ Levy knew what she had to do, her stomach became uneasy as she set the drinks down at the bar and proceeded towards the door to the private lounges. Bravery and cowardice clashed and mixed as she entered the even dimmer room and made her way to Midnight. She felt his eyes on her knowing what she was coming for, except tonight would be different. Tonight she was buying something even stronger.

"Ooh? My favorite customer is it?" Midnight twisted his lips into a conniving smile as Levy reached for money from her skimpy uniform. ' _I have to do this, if i'm not gone then i can't make any money..'_ Levy put twenty dollars down in front of Midnight and steeled herself to look at him. His eyes shone with amusement as he realized what she wanted.

"Well, well, well, you know what you're buying correct my lovely? Are you sure such a little thing can handle it, it's a lot harder than your benzos?" He mused questioning Levy. She looked to him with a look of confidence concealing her nerves. It was true, the only drugs she had ever taken were benzos which she had almost everyday to cope with her job. She felt uneasy about this but kept up her mock confidence.

"Yes, i know exactly what twenty will get me." He sighed and reached for his briefcase, pulling out a small bag of white powder. As he slid it to her he took her twenty from the table placing it in the same case the drugs came from.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you~" He said and he cruelly twisted some of his hair between his fingers. Looking towards her then back to his table to continue what he had been doing before. Levy's knees shook slightly as she walked over to a empty private booth. Using her hands to separate the beads which provided privacy to the booths she sat down. Carefully she opened the baggy and dumped some onto the table then sealed it back up. ' _I'll keep this incase it wears off too soon, i can't let Lucy do all the work on her own..'_ Levy grabbed the menu laying on the table and lined the cocaine up. She dusted the menu off and haphazardly placed it on the table once again. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at the powder once more. Finally she leant forward, placing a finger on her other nostril to cover it and sniffed hard moving her head quickly along the line.

Her nose began to itch and she sniffled trying to rid herself of the discomfort. Fear still clung to her but she told herself it'll be alright, all she had to do was go serve drinks, flirt and give a few lap dances. She stood and felt light headed, astonished it was working so fast. Her heart began pumping faster and Levy felt as if she had boundless energy and confidence. ' _I'll be fine! Jose won't let me get taken advantage of unless he's payed, we don't have any big shots in the house tonight so i'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Dad's not here, he is dead. Nothing will happen Levy! So it's okay!'_ Levy reasoned with herself in her mind as her thoughts got loopy and sparse. She put on a smirk of confidence and sauntered into the main floor making sure her heels clicked and clacked against the floor. Picking up the drinks she headed towards the men gawking at Lucy and throwing bills.

"Excuse me misters~ I have more drinks for you~" Levy purred as she leaned forward slightly doing her best to make cleavage with her small breasts. The men noticed and some gather round her taking drinks.

"Hey! It's that girly who was acting scared earlier." A middle aged drunk man slurred.

"She ain't lookin so scared now." Another intoxicated man said grabbing a drink.

"Come sit with us sweetheart~ Come serve us and have some fun!" A short fat man laughed and leered at her scooting over for her to sit. Levy smirked and knew she had them around her finger now. The room was red, now it was green the people around her began to shimmer and the room gave way to a pastel of colors. She felt numb but good. ' _Time to get these idiots money.'_

"Oooh but miiisteeerr~ Why would i sit with you if i could sit on you? Let me give you a special dance for some payment~" Levy said as she seductively climbed on top of the man. He looked ecstatic and shook his head yes violently and grabbed her hips as she wiggled herself above him. Levy knew felt in-control as she danced on the man, earning hoots from other men and money in clothes. She let the drug take her as she moved to the music and sweat dripped from her forehead. After giving a few more men a private dance she danced her way through the swirl of psychedelic waves to the bar, luring the men with her. ' _This will get them wasted out of their minds, they'll start throwing bigger bills for me and Lucy.'_

"Body shots on me misters~!" She yelled with excitement. The men cheered and gathered around taking shots off Levy's scantily clothed sweaty body. She laughed at the tickling of the tongues imagining the men were dogs. Also laughing as the colors of the room tickled her and gently crashed together then came apart. She laughed it everything, she felt amazing and everything felt good. She had these men wrapped around her fingers, she'd make sure she made Lucy and her some good money tonight. Nothing could go wrong! The 70% cut of their earnings that Jose would take will be fine because they'll have so much!

 _Well guys theres chapter one! I'm a horrible person, poor Levy doesn't know yet but hell's about to break loose and everything unfortunately won't be fine :/_

Make sure to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, sorry about the errors in the last chapter, i'll try my best to not let any slip past me again! Anyways here is chapter two._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter Two

(Lucy's POV) Lucy was so taken in her pole work she hadn't noticed when the bluenette left the room or loopilly sauntered back in. What caught her attention was when a group of men that had been cheering at her stalked away towards another group of men. Lucy's eyes went wide when she spotted Levy. Her friend's eyes looked wrong and her movements were everywhere. She looked as if she was in a trance, that's when Lucy knew she was high. Levy was afraid of men and she never interacted with them more than she had to, there was no way she was doing this without drugs, even worse, Lucy knew the blue haired girl had taken something other than benzos. Levy had never been this bold with those, Lucy felt her heart constricting and ice run through her veins. She truly ached for her best friend. ' _She must have gone this far for me because she knows i'm uncomfortable.'_ That was just like Levy, she was so kind, she never let me go through anything alone.

' _Levy doesn't deserve to be stuck in this shit hole, neither do i.'_ Lucy felt bitter and angry for the both of them once more. The longer she watched men do body shots off Levy the sicker she felt knowing Levy was trying to help her out and stick with her through the embarrassment. Lucy wanted to curl up in a ball and hide her body away, it may not seem like it from the way she was flaunting but to her, her body was sacred. They had been forced to stay here and work for Jose. Lucy would never be so naive again, it was her fault she was topless and men were doing body shots off Levy. Lucy thought back to when she first met Jose, he seemed like a nice person, someone who truly wanted to help them out. He offered her a job as a waitress at his 'restaurant' she and Levy at the time desperately needed work if they wanted a roof over their heads. She came home and gave the flyer to Levy and they both squealed, cheered and thanked God for it. But when they arrived at the so called restaurant it turned out to be a strip club and they were strong armed in by Jose's men. Jose turned from a nice caring man into a twisted perverted gangster in an instant.

They had no hope of leaving, Jose's men kept tabs on the two and anytime they did anything Jose deemed suspicious he'd have them tortured and beat bloody. Lucy wanted to escape so badly, oh so badly. Yet her and Levy were both terrified of what would happen if they got caught. They'd sold their soul to the Devil the minute they set foot in Jose's club. Suddenly the beat of the music sped up and the bass got even lower. Lucy knew exactly what that meant, it was time for her closing show, her fire dance. Lucy gripped the pole and thought a silent apology to her parents in Heaven for what she was about to do. ' _Tonight will be our last night here Levy, i swear it on my life.'_

Lucy seductively rubs her hands up and down the pole and puts on a sensual face, the crowd of men go silent and attentively watch. Lucy seductively latches on and arches her back as she swings to the opposite side, sliding down she licks the pole and gives a loud sensual moan meeting the eyes of multiple men. They go crazy and start yelling sexual innuendoes and throwing even more cash. ' _Levy has done a very good job, these men are so wasted they'll throw everything they've got right at me now.'_ Lucy smirked, she began twirling and dancing as erotically as she possibly could. Hope filled her mind, she had a plan. They would either escape Jose's clutches tonight or die trying. She knew Levy couldn't keep this up and neither could she, they'd been trapped in this life for six long miserable months. After closing before her and Levy bring Jose his cut she'll hide the cash in the bathroom, she'll then grab Levy and slip into the bathroom to escape out the window. It was a two story drop but a broken bone would be far better than what will happen to them if they don't get away.

Lucy and Levy were virgins, Jose always let his girls keep their virginity for the first few months until they gained popularity. Then he would sell their bodies to men who frequented the club who offered the right prices. Fortunately, she and Levy hadn't experienced that yet, but after tonight if they didn't escape they would very very soon. ' _I cannot let Levy suffer again, i have to get us out of here.'_ Lucy focuses harder on her dancing, she spins around multiple times making the most sexual faces she has ever made. Lucy looks as if shes a Goddess of sex in these moments. She swings around and dances moving as if shes the wind or even free. In this moment she owns the stage. ' _Thats right. Throw me all your money you perverts.'_ Regrettably she doesn't notice the pair of jealous eyes watching her movements with rage.

(Levy's POV) Everything felt like it was spinning to Levy. The music shifted back and forth from screeching as if it were a hawk to being muffled like she were underwater. She knew she'd made enough money now and could stop, she giggled coming down off the bar table. Looking to the floor she felt as if she were hundreds of feet up even though she was a mere 4 feet off the ground, with a determined face she sloppily hopped to the ground. ' _Woow, i wonder if this is how Alice felt when she fell…'_ Levy thought of a book she liked, imaging the trip from the bar to the ground to be the rabbit hole to Wonderland. Reality hit her as her backside hit the floor, she looked around to see the men still watching her and speaking but Levy couldn't hear them. She found the whole situation for some reason hilarious, who would've ever guessed this would be her life? She mused to herself suddenly she found herself looking at a small baby with blue tuffs of hair. ' _Baby Levy, you're daddy's gonna 'love' you like he should mommy, he's gonna sneak around the night while mommy cries. Then one day you're gonna take and snort drugs from weird men who wear make up, men will ogle you and drink fire water off your little belly.. This world will taint you black little meee~'_ Levy felt no sadness, she felt great. Her life was a joke to her right now and nothing mattered. ' _Oh wait.. Oh yeah, something does matter, i just need to get the money and put it somewhere safe for me and Lu.'_

Levy leaned down to grab the shimmering money from the far away ground but her hand never seemed to make it. She felt as if she was floating, muffled voices came from around her and she couldn't understand why the money seemed to be so far from her now. Lazily looking up she watched doors open as if they were a egress from an adventure tale. Oh how she loved adventures, all Levy wanted was to live a life of fun and freedom. To watch the stars, to swim, to have friends and safety. She wished to travel and maybe fall in love. ' _Too bad men are scary.'_ The vivid pastels now turned into washed out toxic neons and everything became darker. Levy felt fear begin clawing at her insides and suddenly things didn't seem so humorous. She began to break out in a cold sweat and struggling against whatever was on her. She realized it must be a man after focusing a bit, it must be one of the men from the bar. Levy felt as if her entire body now weighed a ton yet her mind was light. She saw lines of beads spread by a set of hands and the usual soft clink of the beads were replaced by the sound of a hurricane.

She flew for what felt like minutes and suddenly was met with a hard surface on her back. She looked above her to see three men hovering around with predatory smiles, all the colors around her violently crashed into each other and the men looked as if they were lit candles. Their skin and bodies getting goopy and seeming to drip and melt away. Levy was terrified, a scream worked its way up her throat to the outside world yet instead of hearing her own shrill voice she heard skin hitting skin and the side of her face lit up like fire. She tried to crawl away, eyes wide open and obviously in shock. She saw the men's mouths move but hyena laughter came out instead of a humans. To her they were predators and she was the prey, they ensnared her and were closing in. Painful ice seemed to dance everywhere around here body, their hands made her feel dirty and cold. Their hands were everywhere, on everything, grabbing, pulling, pinching, rubbing, groping. ' _Please stop! Someone help me! Please mom i'm so sorry! I'm sorry daddy touched me, please forgive me! Please save me!'_

Levy's mind throws her back into a past she wishes would disappear. She's seven years old and shaking in the dark, suddenly her boogeyman slithers into her room as if he was a snake. Warning bells sounding off in her head and her nose is filled with the sickening scent of hard liquor. Her bedroom door just barely cracked and a single stream of light seeped in from the hallway, suddenly the boogeyman's face appears. Her mother lay in the living room selfishly crying herself to hysterics over her marriage and husband who had no interest in her. She cries and does nothing to save Levy from the monster in her room, she allows the darkness to swallow Levy up. The boogeyman puts his twisted face to Levy's young precious head and whispers words like myasthma into her ears as he takes pieces of her innocents. ' _Please dad no! Mom is crying, please stop, don't touch me, please! Mom will hurt me again daddy, no!'_

Levy looks to the three men in front of her and suddenly their bodies are that of serpents, she screams and pleads and cries. Now kicking and hitting, biting and slashing with her nails as their faces twist into the cruel one of her boogeyman. Her body feels like a punching bag, fist after fist collide with her face, neck, body, legs, and she hears a snap. Her finger is bent at a sickening angle and her hand feels like a volcano as a river of fire courses through her arm up through her brain firing off every pain sensor in her. She lets out a sickening cry only to be greeted once more by violence. Tongues, mouths and hands control her and suddenly she's even colder. The men begin tearing her clothes away as if lions digging into a meal, a hand clamps her mouth and ice is once more dancing around her but on her most private regions. Levy is frantic and her mind is too far gone, she bites down on the hand holding her face and jerks her head to the side as hard as she can.

Blood and flesh meet her tongue as pained screams greet her ears. A fist hits her face and she spits the chunk of flesh from her mouth gagging and vomits. Her own bloody dripping from her body everywhere and a strange mans blood now dripping from her mouth. She was appalled and disgusted, she flew up to escape only to have the other two men bang her back down onto the table. Holding her in place as the man with the bleeding hand stands. A glint of silver catches Levy's eyes and suddenly he's carving her as if she were wood. They don't even care to cover her mouth anymore, the music was too loud for anyone to hear her anyways. ' _Please someone help….. Lu..'_ Her consciousness leaving her more than it already had, Levy begins to feel heavy and numb.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _You can all hate me for Levy's suffering :c but don't worry Levy, you and Lucy will have a lucky break next chapter! Okay guys, i proofread this time so i should have very little to no errors and if there are any and they're really distracting please let me know and i'll fix it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I'm going to try to update once a week at the very least, i've had free time on my hands so i've been able to update rather quickly but i'll have school to focus on soon since my graduation is hanging by a string o.o But anyways, heres chapter three!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter Three

(Lucy's POV) Lucy was covered in sweat and soot as flaming coals and streams of fire surrounded her, heat and exhaustion were getting to her. She knew closing was any minute now so she kept her spirit up and her movements on point, she had to unless she wanted to be burned or receive a beating, most likely both. Not only that but she was determined to keep these men showering her, the more money they had the easier they could hide once they escaped. They may even be able to hire protection or at least take a train to a few regions over, they had to put as much distance between them and Jose as they possibly could. Lucy quickly dipped around the pole as a burst of flames shot above her, time seemed to slow during this simple movement as she stared at the fires beauty while it faded in a fantastic array of oranges and yellows. Lucy found fascination in fire. In all honesty she enjoyed her fire dance, the concentration it took and the achievement she felt from flawlessly evading and synchronizing with the fire. Lucy detested having to ruin the grace of the dance with the skimpy outfit and the hooting men. Her skill had earned her the stage name Phoenix and tonight, she would live up to that name. She'd rise from the ashes of this life and start a new with Levy somewhere else.

Just as Lucy accidentally fumbled and slid down the music in the room was replaced by the sound of an intercom turning on. "Closing time is in 5 minutes gentlemen~" A breathy woman said. Lucy knew exactly who it was, she couldn't stand her and the woman didn't like Lucy either. Jealousy made her lothe Lucy. ' _Thank God, now no one will notice my fumble.'_ Lucy thought relieved, she had played it off as her sliding down being finished. The music came back on as soon as Minerva's voice ended, Jose always kept the music this loud until he was done with all his 'work.' It covered the sound of screams and made the fact the place was closed yet the lights still on less suspicious.

Lucy immediately looked around the stage for her top only to see nothing but cash and a few coins. ' _Coins? Come on now, who throws coins at a stripper?'_ While Lucy hated referring to herself as a stripper it was true. After coming up empty handed with her search she covered as much of her chest as she could. ' _Everyone here's already seen but that doesn't mean i'm just staying naked.'_ Lucy's face was tinted red as the men simultaneously watched her and gathered their things to leave. She quickly walked behind the stage to grab the usual sack the money she made goes into. Lucy tried to look normal as she hurriedly shoved the money in the bag. ' _I have to hurry. Just play it cool.'_ She went over the plan in her head. _One: Collect the money and hide it. Two: Find Levy and non suspiciously head into the bathroom after grabbing the sack discreetly. Three: Quietly slip out the window run like hell and don't look back.'_ Lucy felt tension in her stomach, she had thought of trying to escape many times before but she was afraid. Now her back was against a wall as her and Levy gained popularity and men wanted to buy their bodies, after tonight there was no going back no matter what happens. Either she and Levy would have their virginity sold away, they'd be found after escaping, beaten then sold out, or they would never have to set foot in this hell hole again.

Lucy let out a shaky breath and slyly looked around for any of Jose's men, after seeing none she stood sack in hand with one arm over her breasts and began walking around the edges of the room towards the bar. She watched the room like a hawk, checking for Jose's men and avoiding the ones who were leaving. Making herself as discrete as she could Lucy put up mock confidence of normality. Afterall, right now she looked just as she did any other night, gather the money she made then take a bathroom break after finding Levy. She just had to play the role of innocents and obedience. ' _Okay, now to collect Levy's money.'_ Lucy began picking up the alcohol drenched bills and putting it in her sack. ' _Wait.. Where is Levy? She never takes this long to get to the bar after the five minute warning.'_ Lucy again felt dread and nerves coil in her stomach, oh how she hated the constant feeling. Her heart constricted as she once again remembered why they were in this position to begin with. ' _Me. I did this to us..'_ She'd never trust anyone again, she'd never be so naive again in her life. ' _Never.'_

Life was not some fairy tale, it was cruel and the people crueler. Lucy again found herself wishing for something. ' _I wish life could be like the novels i write and the stories Levy reads, for everything to fall into place and be okay.'_ She knew she was naive for her wishes and it made her disgusted with herself. Dread continued to claw at her insides, she couldn't stand waiting any longer. ' _Something must have happened to Levy..'_ Her mind screamed at her and adrenaline shocked her, Lucy sat the sack behind the bar and began darting around the room trying to locate her small friend. ' _Why'd i take my eyes off her!'_ Guilt and regret mingled with anxiety as her eyes flew back and forth. Checking every corner and even standing on a chair to see into the crowd of leaving men. Still no sign of Levy. ' _Shit.'_ Everything that could have happened to Levy flooded Lucy's mind, ' _Levy.. Where are you?!'_ Lucy was to taken in her panic to realize a woman walking up behind her.

Sharp pain erupted on the back of Lucy's head as she was yanked backwards and shoved onto the wall. "Well look who it is, blonde bimbo thinks she's all that huh?" Minerva cruelty says into Lucy's ear.

"You must think that considering your dancing, beginning to enjoy the gazes of men are you?" Minerva yanked Lucy's head back so it was tilted upwards. Lucy was afraid, not of Minerva but of the time she was wasting. She had to find Levy now and they had to get out of here. A sharp heel knocked Lucy's knee forward and she crashed to the ground with extra force as Minerva also launched her head forward letting go of Lucy's hair. The repeated stabbing of the heel assaulted Lucy's tired body. ' _I just have to take it, don't give her the satisfaction of hearing my pain.'_ Lucy braced herself, she wouldn't cry out but she would submit, she couldn't risk angering Minerva into getting Jose.

"You seem to forget who i am you whore! I also own you and you are to respond to me when i speak to you, you incompetent bitch!" Minerva spewed insult after insult as she beat Lucy. Lucy knew bruises would form soon as she felt warm liquid leak from her body. ' _Play along, just take it for now.'_ "You're just a whore who chooses to pleasure men!" She spat while laughing.

Lucy's blood boiled. ' _I never chose this! I was tricked i thought me and Levy would be waitresses. I would never treat my body as a piece of meat for men!'_ Anger gripped her as she bitterly thought of how Jose tricked her. Minerva's heel no longer caused her as much pain, instead the regret of her own naivety anguished Lucy. Minerva suddenly stopped attacking her and let out a wicked giggle.

"How about this little slut, lick the floor and apologize for your incompetents. Then i'll allow you off the hook for now." Minerva commanded with amusement in her voice. Lucy gritted her teeth and bit back her anger and disgust with the woman in front of her. Lucy would do anything for Levy and their time frame to escape was slipping away. Swallowing her pride she slowly positioned herself on all fours as pain met her movements. She lowered her head and looked at the dirty floor then she swept her tongue across it with contempt. Minerva let out a sound of disgust and Lucy looked up to the horrible woman. ' _I'll never have to see her again after this. Calm down.'_ breathing in then out Lucy prepared to give Minerva the apology she demanded.

"I'm deeply sorry for my incompetents Miss Minerva." Lucy said as calmly as she could while lightening her voice to a tone of mock sincerity and bowed. There was a few seconds of silence when pain blossomed on Lucy's forehead. Her vision went white and she felt blood dripping from the source of pain.

"All you'll ever be is a toy, i'll finish this later bimbo." Heels clacked as Minerva sauntered away purposely pushing her breasts forward and swinging her hips side to side in an attempt to make Lucy jealous. Lucy picked herself up as the room slightly spun from the kick to her head still. She was angry, she secretly hoped that one day Minerva would get what's coming to her. Anger began to subside as heaviness pulled her stomach. ' _Levy!'_ Her eyes went wide clearing what just happened from her mind, panic once again set in. ' _She's not in here and she'd never go to Jose alone.'_ Lucy headed for the private lounge, now she knew Levy was in trouble. She was small and out of her mind from the drug she'd took, she was a easy target. Lucy wanted to vomit as she pushed the door to the lounge open. Her best friend's pained screams filled the air, she'd never heard Levy make such sounds before.

Lucy's eyes landed on the three men in the back of the room, her heart stopped at the sight. Levy might as well of had nothing on, her clothes were destroyed and she was covered in blood. A man on each side holding her down while metal glinted in the dim lights and Levy writhed. Lucy's mind was completely blank and her body threw her to the man with the knife. ' _My God.'_ He'd been slicing Levy up with the knife, angry lines trailed down her body and colorful bruises mingled with hickes covered her. Anger. Fear. Determination. That's all Lucy felt. Her body crashed into the large man's and they fell to the floor, even though the music still boomed and filled the air with Levy's screams Lucy heard the knife clink as it hit the floor. Time slowed as she propelled herself upwards, diving to grab a mounted whip off the wall. For the first time in the six months she'd been here she was glad Jose was a pervert, BDSM toys lined the walls of the private lounge for the costumers use and enjoyment. She spun around and ripped her hand backwards, lashing it forward and cracking the whip against the man getting off the ground. He screamed and hands flew to his face cradling his left eye. Lucy had only one thing on her mind. Protecting Levy.

 **Crack, crack, crack, crack,** Lucy lashed out hitting him more times than he or she could keep up with. Lost in her anger of the state of her blue haired she continued her brutal assault. The mans blood decorating everything that was near, splattering onto the other men, Levy and Lucy. The two men holding Levy down break themselves from their shock and lunge to grab Lucy, only to be slashed with the whip in her hands. Levy takes this second of freedom and throws herself forward, crumpling to the floor in pain from her extensive injuries. Levy knows Lucy has come, she also knows she has to help her. She staggers forward in a crawl for the knife laying on the floor and grabs for it, missing the first time but succeeding the second. Lucy watched Levy's movements knowing she must be on the verge of passing out and having side effects from the drugs. In Lucy's moment of distraction one of the men grabs her arm as the other goes for her whip.

Suddenly the man holding her arm sickeningly screams and convulses, falling to the floor. There's a knife imbedded in his back and Levy is sloppily yanking it out, Levy is laughing and tears are freely streaming down her face. Lucy is shocked, she catches a glace of Levy's eyes, she feels her blood run cold. Levy was gone, her eyes blank and she was in a hysterical fit. **Snap, Snap, Crish,** Levy repeatedly stabbed him and finally a sickening snap of bone was heard and the man no longer screamed in anguish. The man going for Lucy's whip had stopped in his tracks the same time Lucy as Levy stabbed the man, Lucy took this opportunity and whipped him twice in the face. He fell like the first man, she'd aimed for the eyes. Lucy turned and saw the knife protruding from the mans head, her stomach lurched and she vomited at the sight of the dead man. Levy again crumpled to the floor this time clutching her head with both hands and screaming. Lucy lunged for Levy, picking the small hysterical girl up in her arms and made a B-line for the door. She had to get them out of here now, Jose would have them tortured, they had killed a customer.

Lucy bust through the lounge door, whip in hand and a screaming Levy in her arms. Some of Jose's men were now on the main floor and they startledly turned to face Lucy. Shock displayed on their faces, she used their confusion to sprint to the bar. Grabbing the sack and entering the bathroom. Jose's men were yelling for him and his bodyguards, Lucy dropped the whip and sack, locking the door. She had to work fast, they needed to get out right now. Emotions had made their way back to her, she was gripped with anxiety and fear for Levy. ' _Theres so much blood! Hang on Levy, please don't die.'_ Lucy sets Levy who is now silent on the sink counter, she pushes the window open and looks down. There's an open dumpster directly under the window, they'd have to take their chances. Lucy sent a silent prayer that something soft would break their fall in it. She turned to see Levy staring at her bloody hands, she looked as if she'd killed someone. She had. Nausea rose in Lucy's stomach again thinking of the man's body, banging started on the bathroom door. Fear pricked her and she threw the sack out the window into the dumpster, she tied the whip to her bikini bottoms went to grab Levy.

"L-Levy, Levy look at me. Hey, we're getting out of here, i'm getting you help right now, we'll be alright, okay?" Lucy said hurriedly as she held her friend's face looking into her eyes. Levy gave a simple nod looked past Lucy.

"L-l-Luuucy…" Levy's body slumped down. Lucy's body lit with fear for the millionth time that night, the door was beginning to crack and Levy was unconscious. She would not let her friend die. Lucy picked Levy up again and went over to the window, she squeezed herself out it, sitting on the ledge she stared down. ' _I'll save us Levy.'_ Lucy leaned forward, free falling, she turned so her back was to the dumpster, she'd take the brunt of the fall for them. Lucy felt the wind be knocked from her body as a metallic thud and glass breaking filled the air. She immediately staggered to her feet and climbed out. Her back felt like fire, liquids ran down it. ' _I have to get away..'_ Lucy's ears rang and everything seemed muffled, they'd been in that loud music for hours. She swung Levy to her back putting the girl piggy-back while still holding the sack.

The sky was dark and the street lights were on, Lucy ran through the run down alley-ways fear and determination in her blood. Her body getting heavy but pushing on, she'd be damned if she passed out now. Spotting palm trees in the distance she made her way to them in a staggering, sloppy run but a run nonetheless. Sand and gravel crushing between her feet and toes. Lucy somehow made it to the forest of palm trees, she didn't stop there, she ran and ran until sand turned to dirt and palms turned to oaks. Humidity replaced the arid desert air they had once been in and thunder sounded above them. She didn't know how long she had been running but the moon was now setting and the sun would rise soon, she couldn't stop, they couldn't go back, Levy needed help, she would die. Lucy's legs ached with everything else in her body and her lungs stung. She looked ahead and spotted something moving. Something big and black as the night, fear stung her, it was a panther. She stopped dead in her tracks as the dangerous majestic animal looked to her. The panther looked shocked if an animal could appear so, Lucy began to untangle her whip from her bottoms frantically. Suddenly she heard a deep voice, her vision was fading and she knew she couldn't stand much longer. She wanted to cry, they'd got away but now they'd die. This panther would eat them. Remorse filled her. She didn't know where the voice was from but she slung her whip in its direction preparing for a fight, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

The panther seemed to shift to some kind of humanoid man, Lucy was hallucinating now, she lost too much blood. Or at least she thought she was hallucinating, her whip was ripped from her hand and she fell forwards. Levy fell off her back in front of her, Lucy saw the panther or man, whatever it was, reaching for her and Levy. Lucy threw herself on top of Levy and glared at the humanoid, she looked as if she was the one who was a feral panther in that moment. She would not allow this animal to get Levy. She braced herself for an attack that never came, instead the deep voice shouted and continued talking to her in a soothing way. Lucy felt tears streaming from her eyes and her vision was going black, blood seeping from her injuries. A blur of red caught her eyes. ' _A woman…..'_ Lucy could not longer stay conscious. Naive hope washed through her as her world went dark.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Okay guys! I'm very sorry if there are errors in this! It's_ _almost 5 a.m. and i haven't been to sleep yet on top of that i have school today. Hughhhh, i'll make it, i hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next ones coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! So to avoid confusion i'll let you in on this, all the exceeds in this story do not have a smaller form. They're natural form is variations of big cats and they are able to transform into humanoids if they have trained themselves to do so. Pantherlily still appears how he does in the anime when he's in his bigger form, Charla's humanoid form is also the same from the anime. Now that you guys know, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter 4

(Lily's POV) The fire crackled as Lily layed next to the source of heat, it had been a long day. He and Erza had finished up a job and were heading back to Fairy Tail, they could have kept going seeing as they were only a ten minute walk away but decided they deserved a rest. He stood and grabbed the rabbit he'd cooked over the fire with his large mouth then began to eat. He hadn't felt like transforming so he just ate the prey bone and all, after all, his stomach could digest bone.

"Lily, those are not very good table manners." Erza said a bit bewildered watching him swallow the entire rabbit. She was sitting on the forest floor across from him taking bites from her own. He sighed and gave an amused chuckle.

"I don't really feel like shifting and it's hard to pick flesh off bones with paws, although i do agree it was rather distasteful to eat it how i did." Lily didn't enjoy the crunch of the bones or innards of the small animal really, but he his race was still wild and they were built for these things. The humidity was thick and he could sense a storm brewing, he couldn't see the clouds due to the forest canopy but he knew they were dark and heavy. The ground shook and the skies rumbled, he and Erza shared a mutual look of agreement as Lily jumped up.

"W-We've rested long enough, l-let's get back before the storm hits." Erza looked infatuatedly at Lily, a slight blush across her cheeks. Lily's legs slightly shook as he shot a glare at her.

"I'm not cute! I am certainly not afraid of the thunder Erza!" He shouted. ' _I'm not afraid! It's just thunder!'_ Copper, a metallic scent hit his sensitive nose. His ears shot up in concentration listening around them, he heard foliage snapping and running in the distance. It was blood, human blood, not just one human but at least four or five people's scents. ' _Has something happened? Maybe travelers or campers are in danger?'_ Erza noticing the serious change in Lily's demeanor grew focused.

"What is it Lily?" She concentrated her energy into one of the rings on her fingers and a sword materialized into her hand.

"I smell blood, a lot of it, people are coming this way." Lily shot into action not wanting to take his time. He didn't know if the people were dangerous or the ones in danger but he wasn't going let them closer to the guild until he found out. Running on all fours he closed distance between him and the individuals while Erza hung back to smolder the fire. He could smell rain in the distance as well, the scent was being thrown off but he could still hear where the people were. ' _Please don't thunder until this is over.'_ Distracted in his worry he hadn't noticed the woman running ahead of him. Red, blonde and blue caught his keen eyes in the darkness, shock stung him. ' _What..'_ A few feet in front of him stood a delirious woman with another non moving woman on her back. They looked like they'd rolled around in a bloodbath, the sickening scent of blood overpowered any other scent round them. ' _It wasn't four different people, these two girls are covered in others blood.'_ Worry hit him, ' _What happened to them?'_ The blonde woman was topless and bruises littered her body, her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him.

He could not only see her fear but he smell it as if it were the sheer amount blood covering them. He began shifting to his humanoid form realizing they needed help. "Hey.. Are you alright..?"

He watched as the woman frantically grabbed at the whip tied to her bottoms and he shot forward. ' _She's not in the right state of mind.'_ Just as she cracked it forward Lily grabbed it from her hand, yanking away. She fell forward to the forest floor, guilt hit Lily, he had not meant to injure her more than she already was. She had been so light and unstable his simple yank knocked her forward. The blue haired woman on her back fell in front of the blonde, Lily gasped when he finally got a real look at her. She was covered in slashed wounds, bruises and what looked like hickies. His stomach dropped and flipped, ' _I hope they're just bruises..'_ He knew his hope was unlikely, she was nearly naked with her clothes in tatters. Not only that but she was bleeding out, this woman was far more injured than the other.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your friend, you need help, please calm down." Lily tried to reason with the blonde but his words fell on deaf ears. She was still delirious and reason could not reach her, Lily knew she'd pass out any second. He reached downwards the pick the smaller woman up but the blonde threw herself on top of the bleeding woman. Lily's eyes grew wide as the woman glared daggers into his, the way she guarded her friend looked animalistic. Her eyes looked far away and determination was set deep into her face. If looks could kill Lily would've died in that moment. ' _She's protecting her with her body.'_

"Erza! Get over here now, we need to get these people to Wendy and Porlyusica now!" Lily had been so taken by the absolute look of intimidation the blonde gave him that he hadn't noticed her back. ' _My God…'_ She had shards of glass covering it, dried and fresh blood mingled across it. ' _What on earthland happened to these two.'_ Lily tried to make himself seem as unintimidating as he possibly could.

"You're going to be okay, we're taking you to our doctor right now." Lily quietly and calmly told her. Erza emerged from the brush in utter shock. Her face grew completely serious as she ran towards the injured women and Lily. Relief washed over the blonde's face when she spotted Erza and her body went limp. "Lily! Take them now, equip your wings and fly them there!"

Lily nodded and focused his energy to his back, wings sprouted and he carefully cradled each girl in either of his toned arms. Erza had put a hand on his shoulder and braced herself for take off. ' _I expected them to weigh more, i guess i'm just used to Gajeel's weight.'_ Lily mused to himself, he shook the unnecessary thought from his head as he focused on flying. He was cutting through the air fast, his wings stung from the exertion and his eyes were blinded for a split second by a violent flash. Thunder quaked and fear pulsed through him, he couldn't stop or hide, these girl's lives depended on him. ' _Shit.'_ Thunder roared again and he jumped in his skin. A warm hand gripped his shoulder reassuringly, Erza tried to calm him. "We're almost there Lily! You're doing great!" She yelled over the sound of wind and weather.

He finally spotted the guild in the forest clearing, he lowered his body into a dive and swooped down. Equipping his wings as he touched ground, Erza had hopped off his back mid landing and thrown the guild doors open.

"Wendy! Go to the medical room now! Someone go get Porlyusica, we have critically injured people!" Erza barked storming into the guild. Everyone had faces of shock as Lily entered the guild holding half naked, beaten and bloody girls in his arms.

"Oh my!" Mira shouted setting down the mugs she had been cleaning, she ran to get master Makarov. Wendy ran to the medical unit preparing the room as Carla ran behind her. Gajeel stared in shock and confusion at his friend as he carried the women off to the unit. His gaze lingered on the tiny woman in his friend's arms. He and Natsu had been in the middle of a fight when Erza busted into the doors. Natsu also stared at the women with worry and anger on his face as they were being taken to Wendy.

Lily laid them on the medical beds as Wendy and Carla began assessing the woman's wounds. "Wendy, start with the that one first, her wounds are worse." Lily told the young girl hurriedly. She nodded and Carla came over to care for Lucy.

"Oh.." Carla had shock on her face staring at the blonde womans back. She looked like she'd been dragged through glass. Suddenly Lily felt hands pushing his back as he Erza pushed him towards the door.

"Lily you need to leave while we tend to their wounds, you're in the way." She told him matter of factly as the door shut behind him. He stood outside the door with worry and anticipation in his system. ' _Who could have done such a thing..'_ His attention was drawn to heels clacking his way, Mira and master Makarov were headed to the door. Lily moved out of the way as Mira entered, he looked to Makarov and relaid the details of what happened. Makarov's face grew serious and he went into the room. Gajeel, Natsu and Grey approached him.

"Oi, what happened Lil?" Gajeel's gruff voice hit his ears, "You're covered in blood too." Lily looked at himself and saw he indeed was. The scent had filled his nose for so long he'd not found it unusual to still smell it even outside of the room. Natsu and Grey looked to him expectantly along with Gajeel.

"Me and Erza were on our way back and decided to take a small break when blood caught my nose. I went to investigate and the blonde woman holding the smaller one, both bloody and beaten. I don't know where they're from but the smell of sand was faintly on them, by the looks of it i'd say she ran from the desert city all the way to here. She was delirious, wouldn't even let me try to help them." Lily thought back to how the woman had glared at him. The animalistic way she'd protected her friend. ' _How had they gotten so injured? What would make someone run miles without stop?'_

"Hey, hey, the desert city? That's miles from here.." Grey looked unsure and confused.

"I smelled hints of jasmine and palm oil on them." Natsu told Grey. Lily stopped and thought, the blood had been so overpowering he hadn't picked up on the other smells. They had smelled like Natsu said, very faintly.

"I noticed it but whats it gotta to do with anything Salamander?" Gajeel dauntingly asked which in turn made Natsu squint his eyes.

"Wow, is your brain made of Iron too?" Natsu said accusingly, trying to push the Iron Dragon Slayer's buttons. Grey looked unamused, any other time he'd love to see a good fight but this situation was serious. "Gajeel, we're saying they're from the desert city, palm oil and jasmine is largely used there." Lily told him.

"In any case, i hope they're okay. We can ask them what happened when they come around." Lily told them. They nodded, Grey and Natsu went to go sit in the guild hall once more while Gajeel hung back with Lily.

"I think there's something you might want to know.." Gajeel perked up at this and looked to his friend. "Remember how you told me you and Juvia used to run with notorious guild before coming here? What was the guild symbol?" Gajeel's eyes went wide.

"Why? Why do you ask?" He looked at me expectantly with a dark face.

"They both had a black and purple guild mark on them, not only that but it's highly likely their from desert city, the place you worked for that guild in." Gajeel looked dark, his hand rose and he outstretched his palm. Metal rose out of it, forming the shape of his old boss's guild stamp. Lily felt uneasiness settle into his stomach as he confirmed his hunch. Gajeel looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"That's the one.." Lily searched his mind for reasons they'd have such a evil man's marking. ' _They didn't look like they belonged to such a evil guild.. They were even beaten..'_ Realization hit him. ' _What if they didn't choose it? Gajeel mentioned some of the atrocities that man did..'_ Gajeel looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. A sick look across his face. "You told me he trafficked people and used them correct? What if they're his 'property'?"

(Gajeel's POV) ' _Fuck!'_ He slammed his fist into the wall. Dread and guilt coursing through him. ' _I could've killed the bastard back then! Why didn't i?!'_ The girls laying in that room were his fault. Gajeel felt sick. His old boss was responsible for this! He tried so hard to get away from his dark past, to build himself into a new and better person. But it decided to come knocking on their door. ' _That blondie and shrimp in there are partially my fault..'_ Lily saw the self blame in Gajeel's eyes.

"Gajeel, this is not your fault. You are not the one who did this. We need to wait until their awake and find out for sure if they really hadn't chosen to work for him."

"Did you see 'em? 'specially that shrimp. There's no way in hell he would ever let someone like them to join his guild unless they were product." Gajeel felt sick thinking of the two girls in the medical unit as a product. ' _I wanted to become a better person..'_ He had to sit down.

"Hey, let's go sit, we'll figure this out, okay?" Lily looked at him sympathetically. "I'll be right back, i need to get this blood off me." Gajeel nodded and slid down the wall. Sitting near the infirmary door. ' _I'll stay here until they get better.'_ He felt responsible for this…

 _Author's Note:_

 _I'll also explain how magic is used in this story. Only Exceeds and Dragon Slayers can use magic without the need for rings. They are magical by nature which will be explained a bit more later on. Rings are used as a medium to convey magic, kind of like how Lucy's keys work in the anime. Humans can only harness magic with these ring mediums plus training. Anyway, sorry if there are errors! I suck at proofreading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry it's been so long since i updated! I think i mentioned this before but i will again, i'll try to upload at the very least once a week but i'll strive to upload twice. I might also begin another story too, it helps me to have two things to work on because when i hit writer's block or just don't feel like working on one i have the other. Then when i hit one of those two again i can return to the other story with renewed ideas and inspiration. But anyways, heres chapter five!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter Five

(Omniscient POV) Wendy and Carla sat exhausted on a blue chair in the infirmary corner. For two hours they had worked with Porlyusica treating and healing the two unknown girl's wounds, they had been on death's doorstep, especially blue haired one. Erza worked with Carla to wash as much blood, sand, dirt and whatever other grime had coated them and stripped them of what little clothes they had on. Erza threw the clothes away because there was no way the blood stained tattered rags could be salvaged, in the process of taking the clothes to trash she found a small bag of white powder though. She immediately informed everyone who was in the room and Porlyusica took the powder to examine it. Anxiety and tension radiated as if it were a nuclear spill as everyone rushed about in a desperate attempt to save them, for a while the situation was grim but they made it. Only after the smaller woman's injuries became non-life threatening did Porlyusica begin to examine the contents of the small bag, the older woman mixed it into a beaker of fluids and left it to boil not explaining to everyone else in the room what she was doing. Although she herself knew she had to wait for it to turn either blue or purple, Porlyusica assumed upon seeing the bag it was cocaine but she had to confirm it and just what substances were present in the drug. The clear beaker still bubbled showing no sign of change while Erza finished the last bandage to the blonde's head. Porlyusica looked the two unconscious strangers over, they were though, she silently wondered just what they'd gone through despite her anti social ways.

Erza gave a short sigh of success as she laid the scissors and gauze on the table next to the medical bed. "There."

"They really went through something bad.." Wendy looked at the girls with downcast eyes. She wondered what happened to smaller woman, she'd discovered some of the marks on her skin were hickies instead of bruises. Porlyusica had checked the girl's body for any other signs of assault and said there had been no penetration but Wendy still felt immensely sorrowful for someone to experience anything like that. ' _The fear she must have felt..'_ **Knock Knock.** Everyone's attention was directed towards the door. Mira, who'd been disinfecting the medical tools that had been used, walked towards the door to see who was knocking. Since Wendy and Carla were so tired, Erza just finished the bandages and Porlyusica was testing the bag they'd found Mira decided she'd be the one to get it since she'd only been cleaning during this whole time. Opening the door she found Master Makarov standing in front of her, gazing past him she also found a forlorn Gajeel and a sympathetic Lily sitting in the hall.

"You can come in now Master, the girls have been treated and it looks like they'll pull through." Mira chirped with relief as she moved so Makarov could enter. Makarov looked back to Gajeel and Lily beckoning them to follow. Gajeel's demeanor was intense as he reluctantly stood and made his way towards the door, ' _I don't know if i can look at them. If i'd of killed the bastard this wouldn't be happening.'_ His stomach churned as he thought of when he was first taken in by Makarov's kindness. Makarov knew Gajeel's hands were tainted with blood, he knew of the shady dealings he'd done. Not only that but Makarov still gave him the chance to join and change even after he'd beat some of the guild members senseless. Gajeel thought to back then, he'd put Salamander through the ringer, threatened to kill and destroy everything Makarov held dear. Yet Makarov saw in him what he couldn't see himself, Gajeel couldn't help but feel remorsefully guilty about these two girls. He knew if he was still running with Ivan that he'd of done this too, beat the living hell out of anyone he was ordered to. Worst of all he would have enjoyed doing it. Gajeel's stomach churned once again and he became sickened with his past actions. Even now he still sometimes felt bouts of guilt for what he'd done to what is now his home and to the people who are now his family, in his own eyes he could never redeem himself for what he's done. Lily could see Gajeel's distress so he put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder and gace a reassuring squeeze the way Erza had done to him earlier that day.

All three men entered the room and their gazes were immediately set on the two girls. Makarov's heart ached to see youngsters in such a condition, he could tell they were not much older or even the same age as the majority of his 'children.' He couldn't believe such kind looking kids would work for his monster of a son Ivan, sure he did not know their true character or anything about them for that matter but he could just feel they were kind-hearted. Especially after what he'd heard from Lily, to throw your own life on the line in a situation where death was is imminent to save someone else. No self centered or uncaring person would do something like that, not only that but the blonde one appeared to have carried her friend for miles. Makarov felt his anger boil at his detestable son and felt fury just wondering what happened to these two.

"How extensive were their injuries?" Makarov asked as he turned his gaze towards Porlyusica who was concentrating on a boiling beaker. Porlyusica sighed and turned to him with sympathy in her usually cold eyes. "Well, let's put it this way, if they would have been found even ten minutes later the smaller girl would've died. Infection would have set into the blonde one and she'd be bedridden for weeks. Physically they'll both recover completely within two to three weeks, but mentally there's going to be trauma.."

She threw a glance towards the smaller girl. "I'll need to discuss some details with you after all these other pesky humans leave." Porlyusica threw aggressive looks towards everyone in the room excluding Makarov.

"Mm." Makarov nodded with understanding and concern. "What's in that beaker?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the boiling beaker that to Porlyusica's distaste had still not turned any color whatsoever. She lifted the small bag of what she thought to be cocaine but was now having doubts. "Erza discovered this in the clothes of the smaller one, i presumed it was the drug cocaine but from this test i appear to be incorrect or this is something new."

"Lemme see it." Gajeel made his way towards Porlyusica who stared at him expectantly. "I got a dragon's nose remember?" Gajeel grunted.

"Go ahead." She handed the bag to him and watched as he sniffed the outside, then opened it to get a better whiff. "Don't inhale any of that boy. For all we know that could be poison at this point."

"Yeah, yeah, i know.." As Gajeel sniffed the substance, he was picking up small amounts of rophenol, but nothing else. He knew damned well the bag wasn't full of ruffies, the smell would be a lot stronger. In his time with Ivan he'd became acquainted to the scent of nearly every drug in the region, yet this had no scent. Confusion set in as he became frustrated with himself. ' _This has gotta be somethin new…'_ "Which of em took this?"

"Ah, it was her.." Wendy chimed in pointing to the other blue-haired girl in the room. "She had a fever and her immune system was fighting something off. Even her nervous system was functioning abnormally."

Gajeel began towards the woman to listen to her vitals and see if he could pick up any abnormal scents. He was no idiot, he'd had hands in the drug trade with Ivan and an associate Jose. They'd obviously succeeded in making a low profile drug considering even his own nose couldn't pick much more than ruffies. ' _It's obvious the shrimp snorted the stuff, but what the hells it do?'_ He reached one of his rugged hands to the side of her neck, ' _Shes so small..'_ His eyes widened seeing the red and purple marks littering her neck. Guilt was becoming a constant emotion he felt these last few hours as it hit him over and over. He stuck a finger to her neck examining her pulse. Her heartbeat was quicker than it should've been for a resting and unconscious person. Gajeel could even feel sweat where his fingers currently were, raising his hand to her forehead he felt a slight fever and more sweat forming. ' _Wendy's right bout her fighting somethin off.'_ Continuing his observations he carefully lifted her left eyelid to find her pupil the size of a pen point. ' _Definitely hopped up on somethin.. But what?'_ "Well, what is it?"

Gajeel turned to the source of the impatient female voice. Irritation tickled his brain, why couldn't he place just what this was? "I don't know.. Definitely some kinda stimulant, it's powdery so probably means the shrimp snorted. Hell, it looks like coke but i'm smellin rophenol." He explained.

"It looks like i'll just have to watch her behavior and watch for side effects then when she wakes." Porlyusica sighed slightly annoyed at the amount of useless people in the room and the fact they couldn't seem to figure out what this drug was. Makarov cleared his throat gaining Erza, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Gajeel, Lily and Porlyusica's attention.

"We have another matter to discuss too, i'm sure you've all noticed the guild mark these girls bare. This discussion does not leave this room, the status of these girl's marks are unknown to us and we do not want to cause distrust throughout the guild towards them." Makarov gravely told them stern faced.

"Master, why would they have such a mark on them if they we not part of his guild?" Wendy asked innocently. She knew of Makarov's son and his evils but she didn't know of the more adult things that he contributed to. Confusion was predominant feeling, she felt in her gut something was wrong with this situation but she also couldn't deny evidence right in front of her. ' _Maybe they were forced to work in that guild..?'_ Carla, who was now back in her natural form, nudged Wendy for such a question and gave her a stern look. "Ah! No! I didn't mean to accuse them! I'm sorry. I'm just confused about this whole situation.." She explained apologetically.

This caused uncertainty to spread throughout the room. Wendy had not yet learned of the human trafficking and pimping Ivan did, so of course she can't fully grasp this situation. Erza decided she'd inform Wendy, she was now 13 and would have to be informed sooner or later. Everyone purposely kept her from taking missions in Desert city alone because no one felt it appropriate to take a bit of her innocents with such knowledge. ' _But if these girls really were used by Ivan then Wendy will find out about that business after they wake and tell us so.'_ It was just easier to tell her now. Erza sighed and thought of how to approach this conversation, eventually after 30 seconds contemplation she turned to the confused teen.

"Wendy, there's something we haven't told you of yet.." At this Wendy perked up and watched Erza expectantly. She was about to learn some information everyone knew but her, she wanted to be helpful so this would give her better understanding to assist in the current situation. "We haven't told you because you're young and we didn't want you to know such things about the world yet. I'm assuming you know more or less about uh.. The birds and the bees?"

Wendy turned bright red at such a topic being discussed in front of a room of people including males. Erza's voice had wavered at the end of her question and she had a slight dash of pink below her cheeks, Wendy wasn't the only bashful one when it came to such topics. Wendy nodded her head quickly with awkwardness.

"Well.. There are people who sell 'that' for different goods. There are also people who force others to sell their bodies to benefit their self at the expense of the person being forced, essentially it is a form of slavery. More accurately it is sexual slavery and human trafficking. Ivan is a major part of this industry, his goons kidnap women to profit from their bodies and men to do manual labor. It is a possibility that these two girls were used by him for profits.." Erza carefully explained trying to make Wendy understand. The young blue-haired girl's eyes widened as she processed this information. Wendy had known of things such as sexual assault and unsafe touches, Carla taught her about it so she was not naive and putting herself in that sort of danger. But she hadn't known there was actually a underground trade for it, that was horrifying to the young girl. Tears stung her chocolate brown eyes at the thought of the injured women in their care having gone through something like that. ' _Wait.. But Gajeel worked with Ivan.. Did he do things like that too?'_ Wendy stole a glance at Gajeel, his eyes were downcast and his arms hung limply to his sides. His body encompassed guilt and sorrow. Wendy felt a furry tail wrap around her ankle, Carla shook her head at Wendy to deter her from questioning Gajeel on his past. But Gajeel already knew what Wendy was wondering, everyone else in the room knew he had not participated in such things but her.

Truthfully Gajeel had always been sickened by Ivan's exploitation of women, he had even refused to do jobs associated with kidnapping and handling the 'products,' as Ivan called them. He was never forced to do those jobs because Ivan saw Gajeel's distaste for it and he'd be damned if lost some of his valuable products just because of Gajeel's softness. Instead Gajeel just turned a blind eye to the trafficking and pimping, after all, he'd too been an evil man and he wasn't going to risk his career and status over a few women. He'd felt sorry for them but at the same time he also told himself it wasn't his problem and moved on. ' _Goddamnit. I was such a bastard..'_ He enjoyed talking with Wendy and even saw her as something as a little sister to him, he didn't want this to break their mutual trust.

"No, i didnt assist that bastard with that disgusting trade of his.. But i never helped em either.." He gritted out causing Wendy to turn her head to him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to intrude on your past.." Wendy said apologetically. She believed he hadn't done that kind of work, even if Gajeel used to be bad she knew he wasn't a truly bad person inside.

"Dont worry bout it, since this situation is what it is im gonna have to talk bout it. We need to figure out what happened to em before we go decidin what to do though." Gajeel was going through his mind remembering who worked with Ivan, he'd been his right hand man so he knew just about everything there was to know. A thought struck him.. He turned to everyone in the room. "Oi. We need to think out our next steps, i know Ivan, theres no way hes just gonna live an let live. His goons are gonna be coming for them so what are we gonna do?"

"Well my boy, it goes without saying we're going to protect them until they wake. When they come to we will question them about their guild status.. Until then we will treat them as victims and give them shelter." Makarov explained.

"Master, what shall we do with them if they are actually part of his guild?" Erza questioned. She too didn't want to accuse but they needed to cover all the bases of this situation. If this was not handled carefully it had the potential to ruin the months of spying they'd been doing. Makarov was dead set on dismantling his son's empire, he would not allow his own blood to commit such atrocities.

"Then we'll have no choice but to hold them hostage for information." He gravely said. While he did not like holding people hostage he'd do it if it meant protecting his guild from harm.

"If they really are part a the bastards guild then im gonna be astonished, there were very few women workin with him. So unless these girls got some extraordinary powers i doubt they were there by choice." Gajeel already knew by looking at them they weren't Ivan material, not only that but..

"They don't have any rings either, the only thing with them was a regular whip and a sack of money." Lily added in, he doubted they could even use magic. Not to say he thought they were weak but they were definitely vulnerable with the apparent lack of magical items and training.

"Truthfully i do not think they are part of my son's guild either, but we have to take precautions just in case." Makarov sighed. These girls probably went through hell to escape Ivan's clutches.

"The only matter at hand now is figuring out which branch they came from." Mira chimed in, "After all, there are many people working with him." Gajeel had an idea of who probably oversaw these two. **Tsk.**

"If i hada guess i'd put my money on Jose. He handled most of the pimpin and collectin.." He never liked Jose, not only did the sick fuck take pleasure in the trade, he was a perverted sadist who was creepy as fuck. He recalled a time when Jose tried spiking Juvia's drink, Gajeel had beat him senseless.

"Everyone, we will need to be on our guard incase Ivan's goons come sniffing around." Erza told everyone authoritively, "Lily and i will head back to where we found them and get rid of their trail. Wendy keep watch over them with Porlyusica, i will be taking my leave now Master."

Makarov nodded as Erza and Lily made their way to the door. "I see Wendy and Porlyusica have this under control, i'll be returning to the bar now."

Mira cast one more glance towards the unknown women hoping they would come to soon before taking her leave to tend the guild bar. There was nothing more to be done in here save for discovering what drug the smaller woman had taken. Now only Porlyusica, Wendy, Carla, Makarov and Gajeel remained in the bright sterile smelling room. The older pinkette was busy going setting up new beakers, test strips and other things of the sort to analyze the unknown substance while the young dragon slayer was checking the state of the girls once again. Carla was pestering Wendy insisting she take a longer break on account of how much magic she'd used healing them. Gajeel stood not really knowing what to do with himself or how he could help, he felt big and awkward. His gaze lingering on the two unconscious women reminding him just what a bastard he used to be.

"Gajeel, this is not your doing, do not feel guilty for this boy." Makarov's voice soothingly graced his ears, He turned to look at the small old man with conflicted feelings in his mind. Gajeel did feel responsible for this because he could have put an end to Ivan before he joined Fairy Tail but he also knew it was irrational for him to blame himself for this specific situation. He'd changed and left Raven Tail after Makarov showed him there was another path he could take, that he was worthy of taking. ' _The reality is that if i hadn't been his dog he wouldn't have gained so much power.'_ Gajeel had built a good chunk of Ivan's empire, he'd been the one beating people to a bloody pulp, double crossing and reaping the rewards of his evil labor.

"Well, they wouldnt be lookin like mummys right now if id taken out the bastard when i had the chance.." Makarov sighed, he understood Gajeel's guilt but there was no way to change the past. All he could do now was atone for his past ways and move on, Gajeel knew this as well. Suddenly Porlyusica whirled around annoyance displayed on her face.

"When are you going to leave boy! I need to discuss matters with Makarov and your delaying it. Shoo! Go along!" She screeched not wanting to tolerate more humans than absolutely necessary. "They'll pull through and you can see them if you like when they wake up, now scram!" A shiver of fear climbed down his spine as he quickly made his way to the door, ' _Nag, nag, nag…'_ He didn't like being told what to do but he sure as hell didn't want the hag to get out the broom. After the click of the door was heard signaling the iron dragon slayer's departure the older woman sighed.

"Makarov, i'm going to recommend you see to it these girls have protection. The enemy will be coming back for them, it both looks and feels to me that they are not trained in physical or magical affairs." Makarov thought for a moment, wondering who he could assign such a job to. An idea struck him but he didn't know if the girls would like it considering transpired events.

"Well, i suppose i could assign Natsu and Gajeel to them, i trust in their skills greatly. Although i do have to take into consideration their conditions.." He trailed off not wanting to outright ask just how much the girls had gone through.

"The blonde one doesn't have any marks or injuries indicating assault, i do not know if anything did happen to her but if it did then there was nothing more than touching considering there are no physical signs. The smaller one though... " Porlyusica stopped then continued, "She has a multitude of hematomas and bruises in various places. She was assaulted but there was no penetration."

As she finished Makarov wondered if a female would be better suited to watch over them, he didn't want to force them to deal with men if they weren't ready. He knew the healing process for things such as this took awhile.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, i recommend assigning men to them. The healing process is tough but we do not want them to be wary of men for the rest of their lives from this. I say assign the energetic one to the blonde, Natsu is too hands on to be with the smaller one. Gajeel shouldn't bother her considering how he is. Although definitely have a female show them around and greet them upon waking. This is a delicate situation, have the men introduced by a woman." Porlyusica explained to Makarov clearly. The sooner they made friendly connects with others the quicker they'll heal and the easier to process what happened to them will be. Admittedly she was slightly concerned about them having male body guards off the bat but she knew the kids here all had good hearts.

"Alright. I trust their in good hands, i'll be going now, i'm sure the youngins are wanting an explanation on the current situation." Makarov began walking towards the door, "Thank you Porlyusica, you are greatly appreciated." With that he left. She sighed again turning to Wendy and Charla.

"You two can choose to also take leave or come watch my work." Wendy perked up at that, she was curious about how to analyze substances such as what they found. The practise could be applied in many medical areas which would allow her to better assist her guildmates, she quickly made her way to the table with excitement.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I apologize for any errors also! I had a ton of school work and my asthma decided to be rude to my body, but anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you to all of you who have favorited my story and are following along! I originally planned making this story focused on Gajeel and Levy but i decided to include Natsu and Lucy, so i apologize to the NaLu fans if they don't get as much written about them as GaLe but i'll try to even it out. Also the relationship between the pairings will take a bit of time to build to the point that romance is appropriate between them so things may feel like they're dragging on but i assure you the pairings will eventually come together. Anyways, sorry for the long intro, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter 6

(Lucy's POV) Lucy didn't know when it happened or even how but she found herself floating in utter darkness. Nothing existed here, no sound, no light, no feeling, no memories, nothing. She found herself devoid of any mental or physical anguish she had once felt, she was something of a shell, a husk of who she once was. She felt as if she'd been levitating in this same spot for years, time crawled by as she found herself just staring into emptiness. The darkness began to slowly give way to a bit of light, not knowing why her environment begun to undergo such a sudden change Lucy felt uneasiness bubble in her mind. The blackness faded to grey as grey faded to white and suddenly her body began to tingle and it felt as if pins were pricking her flesh. Sudden flashes of previous events drifted back into her mind as if they'd been dammed up and someone released the flood gate. She'd been on the verge of death.

Her eyes shot open in realization. ' _We escaped! Oh no, where's Levy!'_ Her mind went back to the panther in the humid forest. Blinding light assaulted her vision and all her pain came forward at once, her back felt as if it'd been shredded and her body hit by a train. Her pain receptors screamed, hammering the sensory information into her brain. Lucy was disorientated and confused, she was on a soft surface and something hot was on top of her. Taking a moment to look down she spotted a white blanket covering her, looking round she realized she must be in a hospital of some sort. There was medical equipment laying around the room and a sterile smell to the air. Not only that but the air felt somehow sticky and thick, this told Lucy she was still in the forest region. She was too dazed and overloaded by her senses to stay focused on one thing for too long, eventually after a few more moments of thinking and taking in her surroundings she remembered her earlier panic. ' _Levy.'_

As Lucy snapped her neck to the right she saw nothing but a medical table and white splotches in her vision. She'd moved to quickly in her current condition causing her head to pound more than it already was and her vision to blur. Carefully she moved her head to the left hoping she'd see the familiar blue hair of her small friend. Relief washed over her as she spotted Levy in a medical bed a few feet from her own, Levy was also covered with a white blanket and fast asleep. Or at least that's what Lucy hoped anyways. ' _She looks bad.. Please don't be in a coma Levy..'_ Her friend's face had a colorful bruise along her jaw and nose, most likely gained from when she had been attacked. Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes as she remembered just what happened to Levy. It had been her fault. ' _It was all my fault.. If i hadn't picked up the pace of my show then Levy wouldn't have felt she needed to help me..'_ Her best friend had been assaulted because of her. Spiteful guilt rose in her throat as she felt so useless and conniving. She prayed Levy would somehow forgive her, she hadn't known that was going to happen. Lucy would have used everything in her power to stop Levy from suffering again but she was too late and the damage was now done.

Carefully lifting one of her arms she began slowly removing the blanket covering her from the world. She was surprised to find a pink pajama shirt and pants on her body, hospitals usually had gowns. ' _Maybe this isn't a hospital..?'_ She didn't particularly care at the moment where they were as long as it was far away from Jose and his boss's grip. Lucy hadn't known much about Jose's boss except his name was Ivan and he was the master of the guild Jose worked in. Ivan controlled the Desert City with violence and organized crime, he'd been there the day her and Levy had been branded with his guild's insignia. ' _What if this is a guild..?'_ A prick of fear jabbed her mind at the thought of them being in another guild, ' _What if they work with Jose and Ivan..'_ This caused her to sit up and swing her legs to the side of the bed as quickly and quietly as she possibly could while injured. Hobbling to her feet her exhausted damaged body ached, but she didn't care. Lucy felt as if she were a fawn walking for the first time, her legs shook and threatened to give out. This was definitely from her overexerting herself to the point of unconsciousness, her feet and calves screamed at each stumbling movement.

She put her arms out onto the bed which Levy rested on, supporting her weight and taking a break from her painful legs. ' _This isn't over yet, we're in the clear now, Levy won't die and i had a rest. I can do this.'_ Lucy just had to carry Levy out of here and go a bit farther. She couldn't risk finding out if this place was friendly or not, as Lucy lifted her head she spotted the bag of their money in the corner of the whitewashed room. ' _At least their not thieves..'_ She was truly grateful to whoever had healed her and Levy but that didn't mean she owed that person the grace of sticking around. She would not trust anyone again, last time she was naive she landed herself and her best friend in a strip club that may as well have been a prison. She would not subjugate herself and Levy to anything like that ever again.

Lucy knew she couldn't just walk right out of the door, there were most likely people. She hadn't focused on the sounds around her until now, outside the brown wooden door she could hear the clamour of people. Chairs scraping the floor, glass being broke and people chaotically speaking in a range of different tones. ' _How did i not hear this as soon as i woke up?'_ She sweatdropped, maybe she was in worse condition than she had originally thought. Looking to the side of the room she found two large windows, ' _Perfect.'_ This time she hoped there was no dumpster of booze bottles to 'cushion' her fall. Just the thought had her wincing at the dull searing pain of her back. ' _It'll probably scar..'_

Carefully she slid her arms underneath Levy's neck and knees, lifting her into Lucy's chest. Steadying herself she began her struggle towards the window, she'd have to open it and assess the fall first before they could slip out. Gently she sat Levy in an upright position on the chair near her, next she grabbed the sack on the right of the chair and put it by Levy's feet. She felt guilt strike her as she looked her friend over, she wore light blue pajamas that hid most of her skin and Lucy knew just what marks marred her. ' _Quickly and quietly..'_ She had a butterfly of anxiety in her stomach, she didn't know when or if someone would enter the room but she hoped it wouldn't be soon. Lucy reached a string dangling from the window and pulled it lifting the blinds. Outside could see a sea of green and brown, the blue sky was partially hidden by large grey clouds that looked as if they would burst any moment. ' _At least it's daytime. There shouldn't be too many predators out..'_ She slid the wooden window upwards enough for herself to fit out along with Levy, they were ground level much to Lucy's relief.

The thunderous footsteps she'd been hearing the whole time suddenly began to make there way towards the door which hid Lucy's ongoing escape. ' _Oh no.'_ Adrenaline surged throughout her body as she ran towards the nightstand that had been between her and Levy's beds, on it was a pair of sharp metallic scissors. She didn't want to hurt anyone but she also wouldn't allow herself or Levy to be hurt either. Lucy quietly ran behind the door and stood completely still, heart hammering in her chest, waiting for it to open. ' _I'll just use intimidation, when they walk in i'll grab them from behind and put the scissors to their throat. Make them face the wall and then i'll grab Levy and go.'_ Lucy didn't know how she'd make them stay facing the wall but she supposed she could bluff being able to use magic to scare them. Shaking and sweating, she clutched the scissors to her chest as the doorknob turned. **Creeeak.** The door opened slowly and Lucy's heart hammered even harder.

A child walked in the room, she had long dark blue hair and wore a beautiful dress that was an array of blues and greens reaching to her thighs. This threw Lucy completely off, she had definitely not been expecting a young girl to walk into the room, if anything she had expected a large man by the sound of the footsteps that had clambered down the hall. ' _I can't do this to a kid!'_ Lucy absolutely could not hold scissors to this girl's throat and threaten her, the child stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the medical beds were empty. Lucy had no idea what to do, ' _Maybe i can just tell her i'm leaving?'_ This girl didn't appear threatening at all, her eyes darted to the girl's small hands noticing she wore no magically attributed rings. ' _Not a magic user.'_ Lucy sighed in relief but still felt anxiety, the girl turned and looked straight at Lucy. Her brown eyes wide and bewildered as she noticed the scissors in Lucy's hand and Levy in the corner of the room next to an open window.

"U-Um, it's okay.." The child begun, putting her hands infront of herself almost defensively. Lucy let her arms fall to her sides trying to become less threatening, she didn't want the girl to scream or run for help. At this the girl visibly relaxed a bit. "I'm sure you're very confused right now, please lay back down and i'll explain what's happening?"

Her voice was soft and shy as she tried to reason with Lucy. Lucy appreciated the girl wanted to help but she couldn't stick around longer, she had to leave now. "I'm sorry, but i have to go." Lucy quickly walked over towards Levy. "Please give my thanks to whoever healed me and my friend. We're both very grateful."

"Ah! No you can't go yet! Your injuries are not fully healed yet, neither are your friend's. You might open some of her wounds if you move her around too much!" The girl panicked as she watched the strange woman reach for her friend. She hurried over in an attempt to stop Lucy.

"She'll be okay! Don't worry, i won't be rough to her." Lucy told the girl, trying to sate the girl's worry. She truthfully wasn't as panicked anymore since she was only talking to a child, as long as she kept the girl quiet for a bit longer Lucy would be able to get away. The girl continued her protests and attempts to stop Lucy as she was about to lift her friend. Suddenly a pink haired man loitered into the room.

"Oi Wendy! When are they gonna wake up~~ I'm so bored and wanna fight them!" His voice was whiny as he looked up. His face went blank as he saw the scene infront of him. Lucy tensed seeing this man and brought the scissors up in a defensive position. Wendy became more flustered asking Lucy to calm down. ' _Crap.'_ This man also wore no rings, he was not a magic user either, but he was well built. ' _This is going to be difficult..'_

"S-Stay back!" She pointed the scissors at the man in an attempt to threaten him but only succeeded in somehow making him smile.

"Alright! Now we're talking." He laughed, ignorant to what was truly going on. Wendy flailed her arms.

"No Natsu-san! She isn't fully healed yet! She's trying to leave and won't listen to me." Natsu finally noticed the open window and the other girl sitting unconscious by it. He looked at Lucy for a moment then shrugged, beginning to walk towards her. Lucy prepared to fight him off when a scarlet haired woman appeared behind him and hit him aside his head. Natsu fell to the ground moaning in pain. Lucy's heart skipped a beat when she saw the rings on the woman's fingers. ' _Magic..'_ She didn't know how she'd get away now, the child had held her up too long and now two others were in the room.

"I'm very sorry about him. My name is Erza, you have nothing to fear. My comrade and I are the ones who found you and your friend in the forest and brought you here." The woman gently told Lucy. For a moment Lucy relaxed, ' _Is this really okay?'_ She didn't know if she could stay here longer, she couldn't risk her and Levy's well being again. Suddenly her legs gave out and she collapsed to the hard ground, Erza and Wendy had tried to reach out to stop the fall but it was too late. Pain coursed throughout Lucy's body and tears came to her eyes. She just knew this had to be a trap, she should have just followed through with her intimidation plan. She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. Bitter tears rolled down her face and she loathed herself.

"..Are you alright..?" The woman known as Erza stretched a hand towards her shocked at the sudden tears. Wendy crouched and sympathetically rubbed the blonde's back.

"Please, please just let Levy-chan go. You can keep me but please take her somewhere she'll be safe! I won't try to run away again, i promise you that if you just let her go!" Lucy sobbed, begging for them to do as she said. ' _I can't let her end up trapped again because of me…'_

Suddenly a masculine pair of arms were around Lucy but she couldn't react, her body was spent from the moving around she had done and she knew she needed more rest. She felt herself be lifted from the ground and taken across the room to the bed she'd once been in. As she cried the man carefully took the scissors from her hands and set them next to the night stand she took them from. This small action spoke volumes to Lucy, ' _Why would he put them back in my reach.. I could use them as a weapon if i wanted to..'_ She looked at the man's obsidian colored eyes and saw a kindness within them. She felt regret and naivety flood into her system as she felt herself wanting to believe these strangers were actually helping them. Lucy let out a bitterly harsh laugh. "I'm such a idiot.."

There was no way they'd let Levy go, Lucy knew they probably had a bounty on their heads, Jose was a terrible man. "You're going to return us to Jose aren't you…"

More tears streamed down her cheeks and everyone in the room grew silent. Lucy didn't know but she'd just confirmed something for these strangers. The young girl walked over to her and offered a tissue box that Lucy took. Regret hit her as she took it. ' _They're just trying to gain my trust..'_ She knew this had to be some trick. The man in front of her backed away, giving Lucy her personal space. He looked at her with total honesty.

"We're not handing you over to anyone, you and your friend are safe." He said, "Now get some rest, i plan on showing you around when you wake up again." His face lit up into a grin, it's been awhile since Lucy saw such a pure grin grace a man's face. She felt warm inside for a moment, as if she could maybe trust this man, but she immediately felt naive. She watched as Erza carefully plucked Levy from the chair and set her on the bed again.

"You need more rest, but before you do, does this man Jose, work with someone called Ivan?" Erza questioned, staring at Lucy intently. Lucy knew they were going to be handed back, but she was far too drained both physically and emotionally to fight anymore.

"Yes. A man named Jose works for him, he's the one who trapped us in that hell." Her voice was hollow and eyes heavy. Erza walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're called Fairy Tail, i'm sorry we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Erza, that is Wendy and that's Natsu. Wendy and another woman are the ones who healed you. I did the bandages." Erza finished proudly, picking a mirror up from the nightstand drawer showing Lucy her reflection. On the bandage around Lucy's head there was a tiny red headed character with the words 'Get Better' wrote next to it. "I thought it would make you feel better." She said with confidence.

Lucy stared at the drawing, once again feeling a warmth and hope in her damaged soul. ' _Please let this be real..'_ She put on a smile, although it was completely forced, and cleared her throat. "My name is Lucy. That is my best friend Levy."

With that she laid her body down into the comfort of the bed and felt drowsiness overtake her, washing away any feelings she had at the moment.

(Natsu's POV) Natsu felt anger bubble up his throat as if it were the fire he breathed. He didn't even know this person but the way she cried and pleaded them to spare her friend sparked something inside of him. He wanted to kick Ivan's, Jose's, whoevers ass that made this woman named Lucy so broken. Her eyes were hauntingly empty as she broke and gave them her name. He could tell she didn't trust them and she was convinced they would turn them over. For some reason that hurt him, he wanted to help this person in front of him. ' _No one should feel like the world's out to get them.'_ Truthfully when Master first told him he was going to be Lucy's body guard he didn't want to very much. He didn't want to spend his time watching someone when he could be out doing missions or having fun, but after seeing her spirit break in such a way he only wanted to make her laugh. He wanted her to have fun and enjoy things, so he wanted them to enjoy things together.

Natsu couldn't quite put his finger on it but for some reason when he felt drawn to her, he'd checked on her multiple times while she was sleeping. His inner dragon wouldn't allow him to go two hours without checking in on her. He already had an idea for when she woke up, he'd ask her to be his partner! Then he, Happy and Lucy could all enjoy things together. He grinned at his solution, it would also shut his annoying instincts up. He just had to wait for her to wake up now is all. Natsu joyfully walked into the guild hall and sat next to Grey, who was clad in a pair of boxers.

"Hey! Put on some clothes you ice pervert!" Natsu fumed angrily at Grey.

"Mind your own buisness flame brain!" The naked ice mage shouted back causing Natsu to jump up and swing at him. Grey lifted his chair and used it as a shield, it broke into many pieces and flew everywhere across the guild. One piece in particular flying into Gajeel's face, causing him to have a giant wooden splinter. Suddenly Natsu felt a metal pole slam into the back of his head and a loud clang was heard.

"Gajeel, you bastard!" Spewing fire towards him, he ran over. Gajeel stood from his seat with a scowl on his face.

(Gajeel's POV) He really didn't feel like dealing with Natsu right now. He'd overheard the situation the transpired within the infirmary, now just wanted some peaceful quiet time alone to wallow in self hatred. Instead he got a giant fucking splinter embedded in his face by a moron. It's been three days since the two girls were brought here, and three days he'd been feeling like shit. Makarov and Lily both insisted to him it wasn't his fault and that he had no reason to carry so much guilt. But he knew to a degree it was. Now he just had to sit and wait for the shrimp to wake up and somehow face her. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this situation, Porlyusica had explained to him the woman he now knew as Levy, condition.

He couldn't help but feel someone else would be a lot better for this job, not only was he Ivan's right hand man, he was also sketchy looking. Gajeel knew how he looked, piercings, red eyes, dark clothes, not to mention being among the taller men of the guild. This girl was going to be shitting her pants when she saw who was supposed to 'be near her at all times.' He didn't want to feel her judgement or the sting of distrust, but he has to since Master put him up to this. ' _For now, i'll just whoop Salamander's ass.'_ He dodged a fireball and jumped across a few tables, a good fight usually helped clear his mind. Gihi.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hey guys! So i tend to procrastinate, i've been on and off working on this chapter for a few days. I skimped out a bit on mental anguish Gajeel should be feeling in his POV at the end because i'd already portrayed just how badly he's feeling multiple times and didn't want to sound like a broken record, what do you guys think? Should i constantly have the characters feeling emotions or should i sometimes skimp a bit like i did with Gajeel at the end? Anyways, sorry this was a short chapter and slightly uneventful chapter, the next one more will happen i swear!_


End file.
